powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
White Dino Ranger (clone)
The evil White Dino Ranger clone is the exact duplicate of the Ranger form of the White Dino Ranger with no trace of Trent Fernandez-Mercer. Retroactively, he is also referred to as the Dino Thunder White Ranger or White Dino Thunder Ranger, though these are in reference to the show, as opposed to proper labels. Character History With all of the powers and abilities that the White Ranger carried when he was evil, this Ranger is a formidable opponent. He is able to take control of the DinoStegazord. With the evil encoding removed from the White Dino Gem by Mesogog's life-force extractor, Zeltrax used this energy in conjunction with a fallen monster's copy ability (Copyotter) and the Geno-Randomizer to create the White Ranger clone, a soulless warrior with no trace of Trent Fernandez-Mercer. Curiously though, he was still a gracious warrior and even complimented an opponent on his skill more than once. The clone fights alongside the others in Mesogog's army. The clone also considers himself to be the only true White Ranger. He can also use "Super Dino Mode", which Trent could only use when the evil encoding of the gem was destroyed. Zeltrax had created the White Terrorsaurus from the White Ranger clone. The two evil duplicates introduced themselves to the Dino Thunder Rangers. He also seemed to replace Zeltrax after the cyborg was defeated by Tommy Oliver. With Zeltrax gone, the White Ranger clone was partnered with Elsa. When he battled Conner as the Triassic Ranger, he was defeated, but not destroyed. The White Ranger clone recreates the White Terrorsaurus, this time with a crystal that had same properties as the Dino Gems, as a power source. The White Ranger clone tries to get Zeltrax to return with him to Mesogog, but Zeltrax vows that he will no longer serve him. He eventually began losing his powers due to a glitch in the Morphing Grid caused by his creation, which allowed for only one White Ranger at a time. He confronted Trent, but after a long battle he and Trent shared a final attack, but only Trent survived. Finally defeated, the cloned White Ranger's last words were "I guess you wanted it more. Goodbye... White Ranger." After that he fell and went out in a blaze of glory. Personality Despite being evil, he is gracious and honorable warrior. He complimented his opponents on their skills more than once. Powers and Abilities *He has exactly the same powers as Trent. White Dino Ranger - Super Dino Mode= *Super Dino Mode }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *The White Ranger clone is voiced by Adam Gardiner. Notes *The reason why the White Ranger clone was used in Dino Thunder, is due to huge plot difference of Trent becoming a member of the Power Rangers much sooner compared to his Super Sentai counterpart Mikoto Nakadai, who took a lot longer to reform. All of the footage from Mikoto's later battles against the Abarangers was used with the Sentai footage that was adapted for Power Rangers for this character. *The White Dino Ranger Clone's existence eventually caused a glitch in the Morphing Grid which could destroy either Trent or him. Even though Tommy Oliver also had a clone, it destroyed neither of them since they never shared the same Ranger powers at the same time (albeit Tom's existence caused a disturbance in Morphing Grid). Strangely, Billy Cranston also had a clone, but its existence didn't cause any disturbance nor glitch in the Morphing Grid. Appearances See Also *Trent Fernandez-Mercer - the Ranger that this clone was made from. Category:Evil PR Rangers Category:White Ranger Category:Clones Category:Dino Thunder Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Male PR Rangers Category:PR Villains Category:Non-human PR Rangers Category:Mesogog's army